


Dangan Ronpa Re;Birth

by I_love_Yohane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A rewrite where events differ greatly, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Makoto dies, Mukuro-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_Yohane/pseuds/I_love_Yohane
Summary: An AU where Makoto is the first to die, and Mukuro is the main character.





	Dangan Ronpa Re;Birth

“Um, has anyone seen Makoto yet?” That was Sayaka, the girl that hangs around Makoto.  
“I haven’t,” that was Taka.  
“Neither have I,” there’s Chihiro.  
“Someone should check on him,” Aoi.  
I decide that if I have any chance of getting close to him before the class trials, then I have to act now.  
I hear, “I will,” leave my mouth, and then I bolt to his room. I curse myself for having my response be too quick before opening the door, only to find a horrifying sight. Makoto lying on the ground, with a knife in the back of his throat. I’m filled with the urge to vomit, despite the several atrocities I’ve seen during my time in Fenrir. It’s probably because of the fact that I loved him. I realized that I was screaming only seconds before I faint, with my Junko wig falling off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short, but it’s mostly due to the fact that it’s the jumping off point, I’ll try to make future chapters much longer.


End file.
